


It began with just a kiss

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drugged Blair says to Jim rescues him, that he's in love with him and kisses him. Jim begins to wonder about Blair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It began with just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Carolyn, my beta-reader 

## It began with just a kiss

by Mallory

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/8376/sentinel/sentinel.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and all relatives belong to PetFly, UPN and Paramount 

* * *

It began with just a kiss   
by Mallory 

When Jim Ellison entered the room, his very first thought was 'Thank God, he's alive !'. 

For several weeks, Ellison, Rafe and Megan had been tracing down a serial killer who preyed on young men with long hair. The murderer had now yet killed four men. It seemed he attracted them in his car. Jim had for a long time wondered why these young men could get in a car with a perfect stranger. That was before he saw Blair getting in a car driven by a young blonde woman. Jim had first thought the woman was Blair's new date. But when the next morning, Blair was still missing, he began to be worried. 

At noon, really scared, Ellison had issued a description of the young woman and her car. Four hours ago, Megan had found the killer's lair. The young woman had been easy to capture. Megan had discovered she had been assaulted by a young man with long hair a few years ago, but as he was a powerful manufacturer's son, he had been released quickly. 

"So she seduces and kills young men who remind her of the agressor" Megan concluded as they rushed in the woman's house. 

They found Blair in the basement. He was seated on a chair, his wrists bound by ropes in his back, but he was smiling happily, as if he hadn't been kidnapped by a serial killer. 

"Hey, Chief, are you okay ?" Jim asked, cutting the ropes. 

Blair stood up with a laugh. "Cool, big guy" he replied. 

Jim, alarmed, monitored his Guide. His pupils were dilated. He had been drugged. Megan was looking in the room to find some clues. "He needs to go to hospital" she said. 

"No hospital" Blair protested. "I feel good. Jim, I have something to say to you." 

"You'll say it to me in the car" Jim replied, worried. 

"It can't wait. Hey" Blair exclaimed "I've been kidnapped, drugged, and nearly killed. I saw all my young life flash before my eyes... and I realized I never told you I love you." 

Jim started and Megan had a distinct gasp. 

Blair resumed: "I'm serious, Jim. I'm in love with you." Then he hugged Jim and kissed him on the lips. This time Megan uttered a little cry. Without even thinking, Jim pushed his Guide back roughly and punched him. Blair fell on the ground. Jim was too shocked to react normally. He knew Blair was drugged. He knew he wasn't himself. But that kiss had deeply shocked him. 

Megan reacted first, kneeling beside Blair who began to sob helplessly, with childish gasps. She patted the curled hair then helped him to stand up. Tears were running on Blair's face. Megan went and stood in front of Jim. 

"Do you always hit your friends when they tell you they love you ?" she asked aggressively. 

"He... he kissed me" Jim could only reply. 

Megan grabbed his face between her firm hands and planted a kiss on the detective's lips. 

"Are you going to hit me now ?" she asked. 

"No. You're not a man" Jim replied stupidly. 

"Oh, I see. You're just homophobic" Megan said with scorn in her voice. "Your best friend, your partner, just gave you a little kiss and you hit him. He's drugged, he's helpless, and the only thing you can do for him is to hit him !" 

Jim didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry" he whispered. 

"Tell that to him" Megan said. "I'm going back to the station." She walked towards the door but suddenly stopped, turned back, and said with a little smile : "You know, Jim, the very first time I saw you and Blair together...I thought you were lovers." She went out leaving a stunned Jim. 

Blair's sobs stopped. He wipped the remaining tears with his fingers and Jim understood he was slowly coming out the drug's influence. 

"How do you feel ?" he asked more gently. 

"Weird" Blair replied. 

"Can you walk ?" 

Blair nodded and began to walk to Jim's car. But when Jim wanted to help him walk, the young man refused. During the short journey back to their home, he didn't open his mouth. Jim monitored him and felt reasured. The drug's effects were vanishing. When they reached their home, Jim recommended to Blair that he get some sleep. Blair nodded and went to his bedroom without any further comment. He kept his head lowered as if he felt ashamed. 

Jim sat down on the couch, taking some sips of his beer, lost in his thoughts. He had been scared when he had learned Blair was missing and had been kidnapped by the killer. He had been grateful when he found him still alive in the killer's lair. And his very first move had been to hit him. To punch his gentle Guide just because, under the drug's influence, he had kissed him on the lips. And told you he loves you, added a little voice in Jim's mind. 

Jim sighed. He remembered Megan's words. Did everybody believe that he and Blair were lovers ? Did the whole station chat about that ? And if it was, did it bother Jim ? Was he homophobic, as Megan had said ? He closed his eyes and tried to remember her kiss. He had felt nothing. Just the touch of firm lips on his. No sensation. No feeling. Then he remembered Blair's kiss. And it amazed him. He was able to remember the younger man's full warm lips on his. Their sweetness. Their softness. Jim closed his eyes, remembering Blair's trustful face when he said to him he was in love with him. And Jim had hit him. Hard. 

Jim suddenly heard noises coming from Blair's room. Even without zoning he could heard the young man's moans. The Sentinel in him jumped to his feet and rushed into Blair's bedroom. Blair was moaning in his sleep, fighting something only he could seen. 

"Blair..." Jim called, sitting down on the bed. "Chief, you're at home. You're safe." 

Blair woke up with a start and sat up in the bed. "I had a nightmare" he whispered. 

His face and bare chest were covered with sweat. Jim took a towel and mechanically rubbed his friend's body. Blair was panting. 

"Are you okay ?" Jim asked not daring, for the very first time, to hug his friend as usual. 

Blair nodded. Then he rubbed his chin on the spot Jim's fist had hit. 

"I'm sorry to have hit you" Jim said softly. "Really sorry. How can I be forgiven ?" 

"Kiss me in front of the whole station" Blair whispered. Then louder "Did I say that aloud ?" 

"You did" Jim replied a little coldly. 

"Sorry. I... Jim, I was under a drug's influence. I wasn't myself." Blair apologized. 

Jim took a deep breath then asked the question he was longing to have answered : "Do you mean what you said to me... in the killer's lair ?" 

Blair lowered his eyes then answered softly : "Yes, I was. But I know... I know it can't exist, Jim. I won't bother you with that. It's my own problem. So please forget the whole thing.I don't want to loose your friendship.... I havn't lost it, have I ?" 

"No, you havn't, Chief" Jim reponded slowly. "Do you want to talk about this ?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"Right now, I just want to go back to sleep. I'm exhausted." 

Jim knew it wasn't the whole truth but as he didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of dealing with Blair's feelings, he nodded and left him alone. 

* * *

One week later 

Jim tried to stay focused on Blair's words, but it was difficult. All he could do was to try to not focus on the young man's blue eyes, on his luscious lips, on his dark curls. And Jim was close to zoning out on his sight. 

It had been one week of pure Hell. One week since Blair kissed him in the killer's lair. One week Jim was unable to sleep. To think. His thoughts always came back to Blair. Blair, even in his sleep. It had begun two nights after the rescue. Jim was touching himself. It wasn't new since his divorce. His fantasies were various. Sometimes it was a blond bimbo. Or a redhead. But this night it was a nice brunette. With blue eyes. And a very sensual mouth. She was kneeling in front of him, and was giving him a blowjob. Jim closed his eyes... was so good. He was close to come. He came. Hard. Then opened his eyes again and looked down at the brunette. And he saw Blair kneeling before him, smiling at him, licking his lips. 

Stunned, and horrified, Jim had tried to slide into a deep sleep. But in his dreams, Blair was playing the main character. It was always the same dream. Blair was seated on his desk, when Jim entered the station. He walked towards his young Guide, and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he took him in his arms and gave him a deep, soul-searching kiss. In front of all the cops. And nobody seemed to notice. Megan was smiling to them. 

After that, Jim didn't dare to masturbate before going to sleep. And it had become worse. The next morning, as Blair was eating an apple, Jim, to his great shame, felt his jean becoming too tight for him. He had a hard-on right here, in font of the whole station, just because he was watching Blair's eating an apple! Jim barely had time time to go to the restroom before coming in his pants. And now he felt another hard-on coming just because he couldn't help focusing on the young man's lips. 

And there was something else who was bothering him. Since the night Blair Blair said he was in love with Jim, the young man seemed to be more distant. He seemed to act as usual, but something had changed. Jim remembered his words after the nightmare. To kiss him in front of the whole station, to be forgiven... Jim was obsessed by this idea. Night after night, he dreamed about that. 

What was in first place only a weird dream had become an obsession. The idea of kissing Blair in front of the whole station was intoxicating him. Jim's mind was totally confused. He, Jim Ellison, cop, ex Army-Ranger, Mister Straight America, was fantasizing about giving another man a kiss. 

Jim looked quickly around him, concentrating on his coworkers to be sure everybody was focused on his work. Nobody was paying attention to them. Jim was shaking. His hearbeat increased. He couldn't believe he was about to do that. But at the same time he felt a thrill go through him. Blair was talking about something related to the Sentinel stuff. 'Do it' his mind ordered. 

Jim took a deep breath to clear his mind, checked again the station to be sure nobody was watching him, then acted. He gently took Blair's face between his hands, but before the young man could tell something, he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

For the very first time in his whole life, Blair Sandburg was unable to speak. He looked around him but nobody had noticed Jim's move. He quickly jumped on his feet. 

"Time for lunch" he said grabbing Jim by the arm. 

They didn't speak one word before having their sandwiches and drinks. 

"Let's go on the roof" Blair said. 

"You want to commit suicide ?" Jim asked with amusement. He felt good. Very good. As if a big weight on his heart has been removed. Blair didn't reply. They went on the roof then sat down on a low wall. For the first time of the day, Jim noticed how nice the weather was. Sunny, warm, exactly as he felt himself. 

They began to eat, but suddenly Blair stood up and asked in an angry tone, "Are you crazy, Jim ?" 

"Perhaps." 

"You know what could have happen if somebody had seen you ?" 

"Nobody saw us. I took care of that." 

"Why did you do that ?" Blair asked. 

"Remember the night after your rescue ? You said to me I would be forgiven if I'd kiss you in front of the whole station. I did it. So, am I forgiven ?" 

Blair sighed. He was stunned. He couldn't help but noticing how relaxed Jim was. "What happened to you, Jim ?" 

"You told me you were in love for me" the older man just replied. 

Blair shook his head in disbelief. "I... You... You could have ruined your reputation ! You could have ruined your career!" 

"Why ? To be gay isn't a taboo anymore, you know" Jim replied quietly. "My God, Blair, I can't believe you're so repressed!" 

Blair took him by the shoulders and shook him. Well, tried to shake him. "You know what I'm talking about ! I know there are gay cops in the station. Simon knows it too. But you, Jim Ellison, can't be gay. You'll loose all the respect..." 

"No" Jim cut him off. "I used my senses this last days. A lot of people in the station think we're lovers. And the guys who were with me when you had been kidnapped by the killer just think I'm a bastard." 

"Why ?" Blair asked, surprised. "You saved my life !" 

"Cause you told me you were in love for me and I hit you. They think I don't have the courage of my convictions." 

Blair stood a moment in front of him, wondering what to think. "What... what do you feel exactly, Jim ?" he asked in a soft voice. 

"You mean... about you ?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah. Are you joking ? Are you serious ? What happened to you, big guy ? I know what I am. I know what I feel. It's not a surprise for me. To be honest, I felt in love with you almost at the first sight. I'm not gay, I love women. But I always thought that everybody is bi. Everybody has bi tendencies. I know I can have things for men. But you, Jim, you're... you're just not the kind of personn I see being bi." 

Jim sighed, "I don't know, Chief. I never thought of you in another way but friendship before that famous day. But now, I don't know. I'm confused and lost. Well, it's not perfectly exact. If I try to think with my brain, I'm confused. If I'm only using my instinct, I know perfectly what I want. What I feel. If I follow my impulse, I know I... " he took a deep breath "I know I love you." 

It was all out in the open now. Jim briefly closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. For the first time, he had spoken freely, and he felt upset. It was like he had crossed an invisible line, the line between his own very secure world, the world where people were straight, where he was the perfect straight guy, and the changing world where he admitted that he, Jim Ellison, was perhaps gay or bi. 

"What do you want ?" Blair asked, interrupting his reverie. 

"Right here ?" Jim asked. "I..." 'Don't be shy, Ellison. Speak true.' his mind enjoined him. "Right here" he resumed "I want to kiss you. I'm sorry, Chief. I'm unable to think of anything else. I don't know what happened to me. Something is about to change deeply in me, I can't control it, I can't stop it, and I don't even know if I want it to stop." 

Blair smiled to him. "Jim, as a Guide, I can tell you don't try to stop it. Follow your instinct." 

Jim stood up, and looked at his best friend. His Guide. Blair. He walked towards Blair, covering the short distance between them. Still smiling, Blair didn't move. 'It's easier for him', Jim thought. Blair was of the generation that wasn't afraid of its feelings, even weird ones. Blair had been raised by Naomi. Blair was free. He wasn't an old repressed cop. Hey wait a minute. He wasn't an old cop. Repressed perhaps. But not that old. Jim smiled to himself as he stopped right before Blair. 

He knew he had to make the first move. Jim tentatively wrapped his strong arms around Blair's waist. He could hear the wind playing in his Guide's curls. He could smell the soft smell of the spring around them. Now he could smell too Blair's unique scent, a mix of herbal shampoo, herbal soap, and a smell that was only Blair, something spicy and fresh at the same time. 

"Don't zone out, Jim" Blair said to him very softly. "Follow my voice and come back." 

"I'm right here, Chief" Jim answered. "I wasn't zoning out. I was smelling you." 

To his surprise, he saw Blair blushing. "And how do I smell ?" he whispered. 

"Good. Very good. I love your smell" Jim replied in the same tone. 

As this precise minute, a line had been crossed between them. 

Blair slowly wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. "If you know how many times I dreamed of doing that" he sighed. 

He noticed Jim was shaking, his breath was fast. "Jim ?" he asked. 

"I'm fine" the Sentinel replied with a shaking smile. "It's just... it's the first time... I'm not in the habit of taking you in my arms like that." 

They both smiled. 

"We can wait, you know" Blair proposed. 

"You want to wait ?" Jim asked. 

Blair shook his head. 

"Gods, no ! I'm waiting for that for almost three years. You're about to kiss me like I dreamed of for several months. I don't want to wait. But I don't you to be uncomfortable." 

Jim smiled at his young Guide's kindness. Then he remembered what he did in the station and leaned forward toward Blair's face. Their faces were only separated by a few little inches. Jim, without using his Sentinel abilities, was able to feel Blair's soft breath on his face. The Sentinel went up to the younger man until their lips met. He still knew this wonderful sensation that was Blair's soft lips. But this time he didn't pull away. He pressed his lips more firmly against Blair's, waiting for a sign of welcome. Blair hugged him more tightly and parted his lips, allowing entrance to the taller man's questing tongue. 

Jim's heart was pounding in his chest as he softly slid his tongue between Blair's lips. He was immediately invaded by a myriad of new flavors that overloaded his senses. Jim didn't pull out, quite the opposite, he plunged deeply into the kiss, his tongue ravishing Blair's mouth as if there were no tomorrow. Blair replied with his soul, playing with the taller man's tongue, allowing him to lead that so-expected kiss. He didn't know if this kiss was only an isolated event or the beginning of the relationship he dreamed of for so long a time. Right now, he didn't care; he enjoyed the kiss with all his heart and soul. 

Jim slowly moved his right hand in Blair's curls. He admitted to himself now how he had wanted for a long time to slide his fingers in his friend's silky hair. All the times he had patted him in a friendly way had been only a way for him to touch the sumptous hair that always smelled so good. The sensation was incredible. He zoned out on his sense of touch, and let the feeling of Blair's soft, warm hair invade him at the deepestlevel. 

It was the imperative need to breathe that drove them to break the kiss, panting after all this passion. 

"Wow" Blair panted "you know how to kiss, man!" 

They both laughed. Jim hadn't released his young Guide, still holding him, his hands stroking softly his back. 

"I feel perfectly stupid" Jim said. 

"Why ?" 

"Cause I don't know what to do now". 

"What do you want to do?" 

"To kiss you again, and again, and again" Jim replied with a shy smile. 

"Just do it". 

"You read too much advertising," Jim replied before hugging him again and kissing him. 

It was the buzzer of Jim's watch that brought them back to reality. They broke their embrace with regrets. 

"Time to work, Chief. We have a nice stack of reports to read this afternoon." 

"And this evening ?" Blair asked in a fake faint tone. 

Jim noticed his heartbeat was increasing. Blair wasn't sure that the moment they just shared was not only a time of sheer madness. 

"This evening we're going to talk. And to do some other things" he replied. 

Blair smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Jim's waist to go to the roof door. Blair hesitated briefly, it was so new for him! Jim did the same thing. In fact, it wasn't the first time they acted like that, but never after a kiss. 

They went back to their office without having their arms around each other's waist. A young cop told Jim Simon wanted to see him. Jim's heart leaped in his chest. Simon had seen them when they had kissed in the office ! Blair looked at him questioningly, but Jim only shrugged. 

"Let me deal with that." he said to his partner before entering Simon's office. 

"Want to see me, Simon?" he asked with a smile as if he had done nothing wrong. 

"Yes. Sit down, Jim" Simon said. He seemed a little nervous. He cleared his throat and began, "I was wondering... how long have you had the hots for your partner?" 

Jim tried to stay impassive, "Almost three years." 

Simon sighed. "Since you rescued him in the female killer's lair last week, I heard some rumors about you and him." 

"What kind of rumors?" Jim asked in the same quiet tone. He was glad Simon wasn't a Sentinel. Jim's heart was pounding at an accelerated rate in his chest. 

"Well... Don't be mad at me, Jim. I know how you can be touchy, sometimes" Simon explained with an embarrassed smile. "The guys only saw what they saw. They didn't know about the Sentinel stuff. So since you're always together, I mean you and Sandburg, and because you're mad when someone tries to hurt him, they think... well, they think you're more than friends !" 

Jim stood quiet. "And ?" he encouraged Simon. 

"And something happened when you rescued him. I don't know what, but now the guys say you're a bastard. I heard that you hit Sandburg because he... he kissed you. What had happen, Jim ?" 

Jim swallowed. God, send me some plausible explanation, please, he begged. 

"You know, Simon, the kid was totally drugged. So he told me he loves me. He could have told that to you, to Megan, to anybody else. The drug had just made him very happy to be alive. He tried to kiss me because he was drugged. It was nothing, but all the tension I endured during the last hours... I hit him. Hey, try to understand ! It's not every day a guy tries to kiss me." 

Jim smiled to Simon who nodded. 

"But when we had been back at home, Blair was very embarrassed. Of course he isn't in love with me, we both know how many girlfriends he's able to date in one week. He said to me he was just very happy, stupidly happy. We decided it wasn't important and we forgot it. There's nothing else to add." 

Simon sighed in relief, "I prefer that. You know, I have nothing against male/male relationships, but I prefer you not to be... romantically involved with the kid. With the Sentinel thing, it could be a little too much. And I can't tolerate partners in love." 

"Don't worry" Jim smiled. 

Simon let him go, and Jim waited to be seated at his desk to sigh. He quickly told Blair what had happened. 

"I... perhaps I'm a coward" Jim concluded. 

"No, you just did what you had to" Blair replied. "Simon is likely to separate us if he learns the truth." 

"I know. That's why I lied." Jim said, relieved that Blair understood. 

They spent their afternoon working on reports, then Blair went back home alone as Jim decided to finish some other administrative work. When he finished it was dark. Driving home, Jim couldn't help thinking of Blair. During the whole afternoon they had exchanged gazes, and Jim was wondering what was going to happen now. He tried to picture himself making love to Blair and even in the loneliness of the truck, he blushed deeply. 

When he arrived home, he found Blair asleep on his bed, only clad in a pale pair of jeans. Jim couldn't help focusing his gaze on his young Guide. He seemed so cute and vulnerable and young lying on the bed like that. Jim sat down on the bed, and gently stroke Blair's curls. Then he leaned forward and kissed him on the end of the nose. Blair moaned in his light sleep and opened his eyes, whispering, "Jimmy..." 

It was the very first time Blair called him like that, and Jim felt deeply moved. Jimmy... Nobody had ever dared to call him Jimmy since his mother when he was a child. But he just wasn't the kind of guy people gave affectionate nickname. Then Blair fully woke up and sat up on the bed. Jim couldn't help noticing his jeans weren't fully fastened and that, obviously, Blair didn't wear boxers. 

"Do you usually go commando?" he teased feeling a rush of lust in his body. 

Blair quickly fastened his pants and replied, "At home, sometimes. I like to feel the material of my jean on my skin. And you ?" 

At the thought of Blair's most intimate parts in contact with the jean's material, Jim felt an unexpected arousal growing in him. 

"I... I never go commando" he said. "Not my habit." 

Blair smiled mischievously. "You think you can make an exception for this evening ?" he asked in a hoarse voice. His mouth was only a few inches from Jim's ear and the Sentinel could feel Blair's soft breath on his sensitive skin. He swallowed. 

"I think I can" he answered in a shaking voice. 

Blair's light kiss on his throat seemed like fire. 

"I... I'm going to take a shower" Jim said pulling away as gently as he could. 

He rushed in the bathroom. His heart was beating at a high speed. The whole thing went so fast. Not too fast. But Jim wasn't in control, and it was new for him. Jim relaxed under the hot water and tried to order his thoughts. He couldn't hide to himself anymore that he wanted Blair. He had always lived trying to keep his life perfectly ordered, even with the Sentinel background. Loving Blair was something that wasn't planned. 'Perhaps it's exactly what I need. To follow my desires. To let my intuition lead my life for once.' 

* * *

Blair was preparing dinner with mechanical gestures. He had planned sandwiches and beer and thought they could eat in front of television. On the couch. Blair smiled to himself. He had put a shirt on, a blue one who reflected the light in his eyes. He wondered if Jim could be sensitive to that kind of seduction. He arranged the cans of beer and the plates on the low table in front of the TV set. When Jim arrived in the room, all was ready. 

They began to eat in front of CNN with no more comments, just enjoying being close to each other. Later Jim was unable to remember what he had watched on the screen or what he had eaten. He was only aware of Blair's presence beside him, of Blair's warmth, of Blair's scent. 

"Chief" he began as the ads invaded the screen. "I... I think we have to talk." 

"I'm listening, Jim" Blair replied with a gentle smile. "You're the one who leads". 

"No. Precisely not. All this relationship is very new to me. I'm usually comfortable with the women I date. But I never date a man. And more precisely I never dated you, Blair." 

"Would you have prefer a formal date in a restaurant?" Blair asked. 

"No" Jim replied too quickly. 

Blair had a sad smile, "I see." 

"No, you don't. I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you, Blair. But I admit, yes, I have to admit, that I'm not comfortable under the others' gazes. I'm not ready to say in front of the whole town I'm turning gay." 

Jim fell silent, hoping that Blair could understand. Blair had a gentle smile, "I understand better than you think, Jim. I know how much it was for you to kiss me... to say to me what you said to me. I guess you're confused about your feelings and your desires. And I prefer not to tell everyone about our relationship right now." 

They smiled to each other and Jim felt relieved that Blair understood him. 

The Sentinel was playing with the remote control. Blair understood he wanted to talk more. "I'm listening to you Jim. I'm your Guide. You can tell me anything you want." he encouraged him. 

Jim kept his eyes locked on the remote control. "I'm not very comfortable with the idea of... leading" he whispered. 

Blair frowned, trying to understand. Then he blushed a little. A bolt of pure lust went through his body. He had often fantasized about making love to Jim. In his fantasies, he was the one who led. But he had always believed that in the real world, if this was going to happen one day, Jim would never let him be the leader. 

"I can deal with that" he replied softly. "Jim, you don't have to play a part with me. I know you better than anyone else. You don't have to play Jim the cop, or Jim the Army Ranger. You can allow yourself to be... well to be..." 

"Dominated" Jim said for him. 

"Something like that." Blair admitted. 

Jim carefully put his hands on his Guide's then whispered, "So lead me, Chief". 

Blair licked his lips in an unconscious move of nervousness. He had been waiting for that for three long years. Of course he had dated women. Not as many as he had wanted Jim to believe. But it wasn't the same thing. Blair wasn't the kind of person to stay in his dark bedroom waiting for something he had thought until today was impossible. He enjoyed life too much for that. 

Right now was the point. Blair felt a soft warmth invading his body. He slowly took Jim in his arms, raised his head to his beloved Sentinel's and kissed him tenderly. This time, Jim let him lead the kiss. Blair brushed his lips against Jim's before licking hungrily on Jim's lower lip. The taller man parted his lips and Blair slipped his tongue in Jim's waiting mouth, exploring the Sentinel's mouth in a deep soul-searching kiss. Jim closed his eyes and just enjoyed. As Blair had asked, he wasn't wearing underwear, and the feeling of Blair's body against his, only separated by two layers of material, drove him crazy. 

Blair softly broke the kiss, "I don't need to be a Sentinel to feel your arousal" he said with a smile. "Upstairs?" 

Jim nodded, then put his hand in Blair's and followed him into the young man's bedroom. 

"I think you need to keep a safe place with no memories" Blair explained. "More important, my bed is larger." 

Jim felt a lump in his throat. Blair was so attentive toward him. They entered the smaller man's bedroom, and Blair only turned on a soft light. Then, without letting go of Jim's hand, he lay down on the bed, taking the bigger man with him. They hugged and Jim found himself kissing Blair's face, his hands lost in his curls, rubbing his body against the young man's. He unfastened his Guide's shirt, whispering between two kisses, "I like that blue. It looks good with your eyes." 

Blair muttered a thanks, feeling joy in his heart that Jim had noticed this little detail. 

Jim was nearly zoning out as the sensations in his body grew stronger. He lost himself in the feeling of Blair's skin under his mouth. "You know what I always liked in you" he whispered "it's that you're hearier than me." 

Blair stopped him, "You like that I've some fur on my chest?" he asked with a laugh. 

"I'm fond of that. And I could spend the entire night playing with your curls". 

"I've some other projects for this night," Blair teased him. But he felt deeply reassured. He was afraid that Jim, who had an almost hairless chest, could be a little repulsed by his own hairy torso. 

Jim's mouth found his path on Blair's torso, until he reached his lower stomach. He stopped then, uncertain of what to do. Blair misunderstood his hesitation and stood up to remove his jeans. The Sentinel stopped his friend's hands. He unfastened the fly button by button then opened the jeans, freeing Blair's hard cock. The Guide gasped when he felt Jim's soft mouth putting butterfly kisses on his lower stomach. Then Jim cupped his hands on Blair's buttocks and took the young man's throbbing shaft in his mouth. Blair's eyes nearly crossed as the hot mouth wrapped itself around his arousal. 

For Jim it was a whole new experience. He focused on the texture of Blair's velvet shaft, enjoying that it was he who elicited the soft moans he could hear. Licking, sucking, his hand moved to cup Blair's heavy sack and teased it. 

"Jim... Jim I'm going to..." Blair was unable to say more as he came in long spurts in Jim's mouth. The older man swallowed Blair's cum, tasting his Guide. <Now I know how he tastes> he thought. Now he has tasted his gentle Guide with his five senses. 

Blair fell on the bed panting, snuggling against Jim's strong chest. When his breath had become normal he raised his head and kissed his lover, tasting himself on Jim's tongue. Against his thigh he could feel Jim's arousal. He smiled, then moved to find something in the nightstand drawer. Jim blushed when he saw it was a little tube of lube. He felt a shiver of pure lust go through his body at the thought of Blair inside him. 

"Let me prepare you" Blair whispered. "Trust me ?" 

"I trust you" Jim replied, kissing his lover's hair. "I always have." 

Blair moved against him, leaving a trail of kisses on Jim's smooth chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue. But he knew his Sentinel was too aroused to bear too much teasing, and he slid to Jim's hard cock, taking it in his mouth as he wrapped his arm around Jim's thighs. Jim was lying on his side. Blair quickly opened the little tube and coated his fingers with lube, without continuing to lick Jim's hard shaft. He could hear Jim's little moans. Slowly, not wanting to scare his Sentinel, Blair gently circled the taller man's puckered opening until he felt a shiver running in his lover's body. Then he pushed one coated finger in Jim's anus, stretching him a little, very slowly. 

Hearing Jim's moans of pleasure growing louder, he slid another finger, then another one, preparing his lover carefully, while licking on his cock very slowly, like it was a lollypop, not wanting him to come too soon. Then he freed his mouth, asking, "Do you feel ready, Jimmy ?" 

"Yes. Oh God, yes." 

"Do you want me to make love to you ?" Blair asked. 

"I do. Please, Chief, you're killing me !" 

Blair stopped his ministrations and withdrew his fingers. Then he moved behind Jim until his chest was against the taller man's back. His own cock was painfully hard. He put more lube on it, then quickly cleansed his fingers on a kleenex, tossing it on the floor. He could feel Jim tensing up. He kissed the bigger man's neck, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Just relax for me, Jimmy." 

Jim obeyed. He wanted this. He wanted Blair taking him, making love to him, inside him. 

Blair slowly pushed himself into Jim's body. When he felt Jim's tightness around his cock and his heat, he nearly came. When he was deeply buried in his lover, he began to thrust, tentatively at first, then more quickly when he heard Jim's moans of pleasure. 

"Touch me, Chief" Jim begged. 

Blair wrapped his fist around Jim's cock, pumping hard on it as he pumped hard in Jim's body. 

Jim couldn't believe the incredible erotic sensations that went through his body. He arched his back against Blair's body, wanting more of his Guide in him. They came together, Jim's seed splashing his own stomach as Blair emptied himself in his lover's heat. The pleasure was overwhelming them. 

Panting they disentangled to slide under the covers, Blair pillowing his head on Jim's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his Sentinel's frame. The taller man patted his lover's curls. 

"You know you're a hair fetishist, Jimmy ?" Blair said with a smile. 

"I've always had a thing for you hair." Jim replied. Then he added, "I like when you called me Jimmy." 

"You won't like it if I called you Jimmy in front of the whole station" Blair teased him. 

"Well, I guess not" the Sentinel replied with a smile. "I love you, Chief." 

Blair felt a soft warmth invading his body. He snuggled more against Jim's body. 

"I love you, Jimmy." 

**THE END**

* * *

End It began with just a kiss. 


End file.
